User talk:Omega natsu2
Affiliation Hello! I am TFB, one of the administrators of Toriko Wiki and I was hoping to ask if you would be interested in affiliating with our wiki? -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 05:17, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :Of course! Thank you for your time! -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 23:25, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Re:8,000 Awh that's so nice of you :) Here, you can have my 1st ever Rave Master Edit :) *hug* - Uny 20:07, June 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: Inactive I got your back. I'll watch the community. 19:59, June 14, 2013 (UTC) I was about to finish Chapter 94 when I was starting to read past the Symphonia arc. However, I think I think go back and finish the chapters where Alois left off. 20:55, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Rave Ha, I was right on about who sent me the message ~ Anyway, thanks, Mega. :D Teehee ~ ~ Choko x No, I didn't do much. You should thank Choko, Wraith, and the others for helping out. 06:40, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Nanatsu no Taizai Affiliation Hi there! Sorry to bother you, but I'm an admin at Nanatsu no Taizai Wiki and I was wondering if it would be possible for us to be affiliated with this wiki. Here is our wordmark: http://nanatsu-no-taizai.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki-wordmark.png. Thank you very much! - [[User:roboartitec|'Roboartitec']] ✢ [[User talk:roboartitec|'↑Talk↓']] 17:38, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! btw, that Pancham looks awesome! :[[User:roboartitec|'Roboartitec']] ✢ [[User talk:roboartitec|'↑Talk↓']] 05:18, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Ahh I really want to cry. I really want to get Y because Yveltal looks super awesome, but I'm not allowed to buy a 3DS or any video game consoles until I've graduated from High School. Yeah, this gen seems to have a lot more potential, and Pancham's evolution looks beast XD. I'm now praying for a 3ds emulator so I can still be able to try out the game. [[User:roboartitec|'Roboartitec']] ✢ [[User talk:roboartitec|'↑Talk↓']] 16:10, July 13, 2013 (UTC) no prob Mega! err... you can call me Robo then [[User:roboartitec|'Roboartitec']] ✢ [[User talk:roboartitec|'↑Talk↓']] 16:15, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Uny *dances*~ User:Umnei17:08, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Celia Ok thanks for messaging me. First of all I wanted to ask if the image has been deleted due to being a fanart? Second is that I didn't put the references yet and I was wondering if I can continue editing that page if I put the references? (talk) 04:29, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Hello. :) I'm the bureaucrat at the 07 Ghost Wiki. I was wondering if you'd do us the honour of affiliating with you. If you're interested, then here is our wordmark. Thanks in advance. :) BlahBlahBlahLOL (talk) 18:05, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Better That's pretty good. There's still work to be done, some grammatical and semantic corrections here and there wouldn't look bad (are we sure Alice is wearing armor?), but all in all it's nice. -- 23:08, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Yay :3 Megaaaaaaaaa. I can't believe you still haven't demoted me! I'm really, really happy. T.T I've been having a lot of not-so-happy personal shenanigans lately and I really feel bad that real life is taking over my internet time (shouldn't this be the other way around? XD) Anyway, I think I can squeeze in enough contributions now, though I don't suppose it will be on a regular basis. I'm so sorry for my inactivity. :( I din't think Ican ever make it up to you. >.> 03:52, July 22, 2013 (UTC) So glad to be back too! I had a lot of drama, mostly academics, but thankfully nothing too serious (just time consuming, 's all). So sorry I worried you. :( I'm really touched, though. Glad to know I've been missed. *Glomps Mega like an overactive energizer bunny* Though I shouldn't make a habit of going MIA like that. XD Anyway, I'll try to squeeze in at least one update everyday, from now on. Nice to know the Wiki's had some new additions while I was out. Hopefully, by the time the crossover movie/OVA comes out, the Wiki will be in tiptop shape. Hopefully. XD 14:25, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Arc references Do arc pages require references? Thanks. :) 05:18, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ^Also, in need of an image for the Dancing Thunder Arc. >.> Sorry for the demand. 05:19, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Aye sir! 05:45, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: 2 What are you talking about. It's the least I could do. I'll try to make it a system from now on. I'll update at least one chapter a day, or an arc a week if I could. :) Also, thanks for the arc picture! You're the best. 00:25, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Chapter Sorry for being non responsive here. I didn't know what was a sandbox at the time. Was embarrassed to admit it. Then, I realized what it was. I changed my wiki habits. I finish a chapter in one go. 07:50, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Nav HI MEGA!!! *Cartwheels excitedly* I'M FINALLY BACK AGAIN. Just survived a month full of exams and other college dramas today, and now I can edit in peace again! *Throws confetti* That was completely irrelevant to the question, though. Anyway, yeah. I totally loved the gradient. Soooooo cool. I've never seen a Wiki with a gradient navi bar like that (solid colors are meh). You're awesome as usual. 12:59, August 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure I get the whole picture of this Darwin thing (I'm still reeling from months of studying and my brain is yet to get back on track. XD) Basically, it's going to screw up the quality of the pictures (especially those with hardcoded values) for any and all devices other than desktops and laptops? The gist of the Darwin project isn't so bad. I often access the Wiki from my tablet now (because I have a lot of free periods and want to make the most of school wifi) and the desktop-based interface is a bit of a drag sometimes, but I can already foresee a lot of shenanigans coming from this one, especially since content-editing is mostly done on desktop computers. But we'll see. Maybe we can hire someone to do the cleaning-up when this project starts rolling? Or maybe we can take it on ourselves. I'm volunteering, if ever. :) And no, I haven't seen the latest OVA. I've been so out of the loop. I missed five chapters of FT already! But I'm catching up now. Fingers crossed, my internet connection stops acting up soon. Last night, it was so terrible, Twilight was actually better than it (not really). I watched Jaws to pass time. That was a nice movie. A little slow on the build-up, but a classic's a classic. Have you seen that movie? And since we're on the topic of movies, have you seen The Conjuring? There's much hype about it over here, but I can't actually bring myself to watch it (I have an irrational fear of dolls), even though it was apparently less scary than Insidious (Insidious wasn't half as terrifying I thought it would be. The latter part was meh. The bad guy reminded me too much of Asura of Soul Eater to actually be scary.) Wow, I really rambled there. Sorry, I just missed talking to you. XD 11:30, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Hiya Mega-senpai (~._.)/ First of all, I'll be also be editing here since it really needs help~and I really need to be fast reading Rave Manga and Anime because I'm just starting. Second, It seems that there are no articles about fights so If your busy, I'll be that one who'll do it -it that's okay to you-. Um.. Mega-senpai, will I do or you will do or can you do XD the Template About Fights ? You'll be the one who'll decide 'cause if I start right away, maybe wrong colors and codes will I do without your instruction. And oh ! I'll be starting editing Feber vs. Haru Glory since it is the first fight I've seen. Also, I uploaded some pictures for the heading.... but.. I don't know the best picture for the heading TT^TT. If you would be the one who'll decide, what will be the best among these 5 ? Waiting for your reply, thank you very much Mega-senpai in advance, and Gomen ne >.<. 01:01, September 1, 2013 (UTC) I understand~! I'll help what first to be needed ! And thanks for saying; I knew I can't upload images in high qualities XD. Thanks for saying; I'll gonna work now~! 01:31, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Natsume Yuujinchou Affiliation Hai there, I would like to affiliate between our wikis. so if you agree to affiliate, this is our wordmark and wiki address http://natsumeyuujinchou.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki-wordmark.png thank you for your consideration ;-) Miyanlove (talk) 06:09, September 17, 2013 (UTC) I've added your wiki to our mainpage affiliation section, go check them out! ;-). hopefully from our affiliation can attract more users to and from. Miyanlove (talk) 00:08, September 18, 2013 (UTC) That was fast ;-) Miyanlove (talk) 00:15, September 18, 2013 (UTC) come on chat at community central then, someone talking about pokemon ROM hacks now Miyanlove (talk) 00:26, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Onigami Since (almost...) all of the organization's members now have a proper page, I think they might use a group template. -- 19:13, September 21, 2013 (UTC) http://ravemaster.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3ARave_Warriors -- 19:19, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. -- 20:38, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Say, Gold Claiming ceased to be an Ability when...? Oh no, wait. It didn't. -- 18:24, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Long sections split in paragraphs suck if used with Fairy Tail Wiki's format. You don't know what section a lone paragraph is meant to be associated with at first glance. -- 16:22, September 27, 2013 (UTC) We'd need to do more than one. It'd be two, three, four and many more. It must be settled without exception. -- 17:38, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Please Hey Omega Natsu could you use that add some pictures to the Ten Commandments page.--Super side swiper 14:04, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks--Super side swiper 17:31, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Silver I hardly think so. -- 14:37, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Hello Omega! I made the Rave Master Fanon Wikia (since there wasn't one). Would you like to affiliate with us? And would you like to help me run it? Thank you for your time :) [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 21:27, October 17, 2013 (UTC) It's alright that you can't help me. And I will contact you if i need help. Thank you for affiliating with us! [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 22:50, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Lol. I don't have the logo yet. (Sadly) [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 22:57, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Sure. :P [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 22:59, October 17, 2013 (UTC) I have my logo for the Rave master fanon wikia. [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 23:19, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Alright it's up! [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 23:28, October 17, 2013 (UTC) No probs [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 23:37, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Cloud Message How did you do the cloud message? I'm literally got pulled over here by that cloudy message ;-) Miyanlove (talk) 16:23, October 19, 2013 (UTC) lol, are you playing innocent? The cloud message at the bottom page, just like when you get some message/news update from cc Miyanlove (talk) 16:27, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Yes! That's pretty neat, the community message notice. I'll try it out. Thank you dear Natsu ;-) Btw, I don't read the manga, so sorry no help with that ;-( Miyanlove (talk) 16:35, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Well, no offense, this is personal.. I had a grudge with Fairy Tail manga when I've learned that Rave manga had to be stopped for Fairy Tail.. but then I do love the anime, so just leave it at that, hehe. Miyanlove (talk) 16:46, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Seriously?! I AM SO SORRY!! It must be after a hectic day. Really! I just replied to you just now, thinking this is Fairy Tail wiki. I'm losing my mind...lol. Your username makes me think that this is Fairy Tail wiki. I am so sorry. I meant I don't read Fairy Tail manga, only FT anime, but I've READ ALL about Rave manga. Dude, I'm messed up, need my sleep now. So sorry. Miyanlove (talk) 16:57, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Well now I'm really embarrassed, lol. Fyi, its midnight now at my place, I'll just go to sleep now. To cover that, I'll help out RAVE manga whatever I could, later ;-) Miyanlove (talk) 17:09, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Happy Halloween Happy Halloween to you. I spent mine studying, handing out candy, and working on Kill la Kill. What about you? I love Hiro Mashima's Twitter sketches. Wendy's costume was cute (not to be a pedobear). I didn't noticed you change the background. I like it. 06:59, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Hello, Mega. I'm an admin from Hunterpedia and I would like to ask for affiliation between our wikis. If you are interested, here is our banner. Thank you. Darkchylde (talk) : Yes, we'd love to! Also, can we affiliate Hunterpedia to Fairy Tail wiki? Thank you :) Darkchylde (talk) Manga ISBN Don't you want to add the ISBN to both the Japanese and English volume as for the book source? Also, the Rave Master (Series), I've redirected the red link to Volumes and Chapters, hope thats ok. Miyanlove (talk) 16:02, November 15, 2013 (UTC) If its ok with the link, I could help a bit with removing the red links ;-) Miyanlove (talk) 16:08, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Oh, ok then. I'll just cruising through the wiki ;-P Miyanlove (talk) 16:11, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Hello! This is Torquil, I am an Admin/Bcrat at the Shokugeki-no Soma Wiki and I would like to inquire as to whether or not this site would like to affiliate with ours. Please contact me here. - User:Torquil 07:00, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Re: Typhoon Haiyan I'm fine. Our area was pretty far away, so we weren't hit (though if the typhoon's course was even the slightest bit northward, it would've been a disaster). On another note, I'm really glad you haven't removed my administrator rights. XD Though I don't really deserve it anymore, I'm still super happy. I just got out of the hospital and can't go to school until Christmas break, so I've got a hell lot of free time now. Anyway, Mega-chan, I've been meaning to ask. How could you bang out an entire character page so quickly? I'm always amazed to see you do it in under a day or so. It's good to be back (again). I missed you! 13:34, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Hi, I'm JD25 and I'm an Admin at Iron Knight Wiki and I would like for us to affiliate with this wiki and with Fairy Tail Wiki. Here's our wordmark just in case. Thanks! --JD25 (talk) 04:57, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Sure, we would like to affiliate with all three of them. Could you please provide me the links to the wikis wordmark? Thanks. JD25 (talk) 05:38, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Ooooh I thought you were linking to the wikis. Sorry. JD25 (talk) 05:54, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Hahaha So you know spanish? Que tal si empiezo a hablar en español siempre, me entiendes? Hahaha JD25 (talk) 06:05, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Well I write, speak, and understand spanish every day of my life, but I have trouble speaking english, but I can write and understand very well. JD25 (talk) 06:23, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Haha Nice to me you too! ;) JD25 (talk) 06:39, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Partnership Hello, I am the administrator of the french Rave Wiki and I would do a fusion with your wiki ? Is it possible ? Thank you for your reply :) The link of my wiki : http://fr.rave.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Rave The master of the cyberworld ! (talk) 22:09, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much for accepting ! ^^ Here is our logo : http://fr.rave.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Wiki-wordmark.png You are added in my list of partners :) Good continuation ^^ The master of the cyberworld ! (talk) 22:09, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Information Just a quick question. Why is this wikia so low on information? I mean, it's got a good amount, but it's missing a lot of info on a lot of people and things. LordAhzael (talk) 01:56, December 21, 2013 (UTC) New Wiki Wordmark Hi, I'm JD25 from the Iron Knight WIki, a wiki affiliated with yours. Therefore I would like to inform you that our wiki has a new wormark so you can change it. Thanks for your time. JD25 (talk) 00:57, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Black Bullet Oh that page. Anime Vice has a lot of glitches lately. I'm recycling pages that I cannot delete despite being a mod. I think it's a fail safe system to prevent mods from abusing their powers and do a mass deletion of the wiki pages. That Black Bullet page was a Martin Mystery page originally. I had to recycled it. Thanks for pointing it out. I haven't cleaned the pages. 10:36, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :Well, I recreated the page from scratch. The mods told me it's better to recreate new pages even though we cannot recycle pages with reviews and blogs attach. I wish I can delete the page and move the reviews. I don't have the power to do it. The reason why you cannot sign in is that they shut down Anime Vice's sister site, Screened. The e-mail system is linked between two sites.It's like Anime Vice but a wiki and forum oriented community for movies and tv series. I'm worried about Anime Vice's future because the company shut down Screened. It was a shock to everyone. All the wiki editors and reviewers were sad because their work will be deleted and never acknowledged. I did my best to transition them to Anime Vice and new Wikia called To Hollywood and Beyond. I was transferring all my teammates' Walking Dead and Star work during March. I'm not sure about Fairy Tail Wikia or the other animanga Wikia who are are more updated and strict with the rules. I can transfer my teammates' work to Sket Dance and Btooom Wikia since I'm the Admin in case if Anime Vice does fall in the future. I respect Fairy Tail Wikia because it's one of the best Wikia sites in the anime business. Ironically, I cannot save my teammates's Fairy Tail work because it conflicts with the pages. Plus, the majority of Fairy Tail pages are filled out. Same for Rave Master Wikia. I can't really transfer my Haru Glory wiki page here. I'm probably going to save everything on Gdoc to commemorate my teammates' work, the ones that cannot be transfer to Wikia. The reason I brought this up is to prepare for the future. There are about 20 active wiki editors in Anime Vice. I know they feared about work being deleted in the future. I have to get ready if that should come. Omega, you're pretty my bridge to the Animanga Wikia. You helped me a lot. I'll do my best to find new homes for my teammates if that day comes. I'll contact you if they are interested in working in a Wikia, you're in control of. Best Wishes, Takashichea (talk) 02:08, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Thank You Hi, thank you for the advice you gave about the Chapter 28 page in Rave Master Wiki. I'm sorry about the grammar. It's my first time to edit a page and write a summary. Thank you! 2SilverClaimers (talk) 13:43, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Is it true you speak spanish? I'm in Spain right now, learning spanish. I can't enter school here if I don't. And, what is Alois-Pyon's nationality? 2SilverClaimers (talk) 23:56, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Oh, so he is a Filipino. I'm from the Philipines too. That's why studying spanish is a little hard for me, remembering both english and filipino, then studying spanish without forgetting any. I've also got a question. What is a bureaucrat? It's the first time I heard that word. 2SilverClaimers (talk) 01:19, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Gee. I never knew I share the same gender as her. I'm a girl too. What about you? What's your gender? I just don't get the meaning of what is written on your profile. 2SilverClaimers (talk) 01:32, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. I'm going to finish my long homework now. It's already late here. Goodbye and good night for now. 2SilverClaimers (talk) 01:48, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Hi Mega, sorry for the nearly empty page I created before. I don't what is a sandbox is. 2SilverClaimers(talk) 13:53, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! 2SilverClaimers(talk) 17:25, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Sure, I'm editing the images in paint so, I have trouble removing black borders. 2SilverClaimers(talk) 17:54, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Mega! 2SilverClaimers(talk) 17:57, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Just a question Mega, how do you create signatures? 2SilverClaimers(talk) 14:55, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, for now I'm going to use my this current sig that I'm using here. I'm going to work it out first. 2SilverClaimers (talk) 15:39, March 9, 2014 (UTC) I worked it out Mega! I finally got it. Thanks for giving the link for that page. Thanks. 18:55, March 9,2014 (UTC) Since the first sig's date and time goes together with the sig itself, I think that I will use my old one first when I'm leaving the message until I manage to fix it. 2SilverClaimers(talk) 18:15, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi Mega, where can you find the images of the pictures in png.? The reason my pics are in jpg. is beacause I can't find any pics in png. Where did you get them? 2SilverClaimers (talk) 18:48, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. 2SilverClaimers (talk) 18:58, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Yay! *throws a lot of confetti* Thanks a lot Mega! I just edited as much as I can. 21:56, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Suggestion Yo Mega! I'm wondering if the Dark Brings can have their own pages where they can be described in full detail, with a photo, their user and any much more. And also because I think the Dark Bring page is not enough to describe the Dark Brings. In it, there is no photo that shows the appearance of the dark bring. I'm just wondering about that.... 17:28, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, some of them do got a page. Yet it looks like only three of them got it. It looks like sooner or later, I'm going to do some of them. And, if you got any pictures of Julia, can you put it here? Sometimes, I miss some pictures plus the image gallery is still incomplete. 18:02, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Well, for the image gallery, if there is still images of Julia in the anime left, you can put it there, and the chapter covers (if there's any with her in it) too. I'll take care of the parts in the manga chapters (except of course the chapter covers). Hope it's not too much for you :) 18:14, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Of course, I will not overwork myself. And a question, what about the dark brings of the Palace Guardians (except Let, since he had none)? I didn't see those in the dark bring navigation. 18:49, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Sure, I'll add them. What do you think the name could be? Palace Guardians Dark Bring or can you suggest any name much shorter and better? 19:36, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Hmmmm... It looks like I missed reading that part *tries going back in reading* Sorry, I can't find any. I reread and reread the whole Tower of Din arc yet I can't find any. 19:55, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Sure. We can use it instead. I'll edit it later. I'm currently using my phone and I could barely edit with it. 15:05, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Just done it. I already added those names in the navigation. 20:24, March 23, 2014 (UTC) RE: AV Future and Wiki Editing as a Hobby No, I completely understand your view on retiring. I have met wiki editors who expresses those similar feelings. You remember me expressing that in the summer. We had a little fight. I didn't mean to start that fight. I had to be careful with my words. A lot of my teammates were stressed out. Watching anime to relax after school and work. Wiki editing was a soft core hobby. It gets addicting. You get suck in. Pretty much everyone edits just to make their favorite anime series get some love and attention. Part of wiki editing help new fans learn about the series and promoting that series. When you have wiki editing, it takes a lot of time and energy. I do understand that it does take away some enjoyment in watching anime and reading manga. Regarding AV, I agree with you on those points. It seems the Wikia are more safe to edit without the constant fear of losing one's work. I'll will try to help folks and ask other Admins if the time should come. Thanks, Mega. You're a true friend. I'll try to work on this site to help out everyone. I know I'm pretty bad with promises. It's even worse that Anime Vice made me a wiki mod. Have to moderate the wiki submissions with the other wiki mods who are also busy. Takashichea (talk) 23:06, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Request Hi, I'm from Terra Formars Wiki & Vinland Saga Wiki, I would like to ask for an affiliation between Rave Master Wiki and ours. In case you agree, here's our TF banner & VS banner. Thank you for your time :> (Unok (talk) 15:46, April 6, 2014 (UTC)) :Cool, thanks :> (Unok (talk) 16:32, April 6, 2014 (UTC)) Who's Pearl? I feel stupid since I never read past Symphonia arc. I know it's tiring to say that. Someone created Pearl without any info on the character. I look up Pearl, and I couldn't find anything. Not sure if this is a spam page. Takashichea (talk) 20:34, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Nice TUMBLR I was checking out your TUMBLR page during my break time. It looks awesome. I love how you got Mirajane and her Demon Soul form posing for your name. Didn't know you like Mekaku City. For me, I'm not sure if I like series. 2nd episode was the one that got me in the series. I'm enjoying Black Bullet which reminds me of Unbreakable Machine Doll except instead of Yaya, you got this loli who wants to get into Rentaro's pants. Takashichea (talk) 05:30, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Hello i'm from the Rakshasa Street Wiki, I would like to ask for an affiliation. If you agree, here's our wordmark, thanks! 14:30, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Hello, Mega-swan *Swaggers in on your profile* Yo! How you doin'? *Pretends the half-year hiatus never happened* So umm... I have a question... well, tons of them actually. Since it's been forever since I last edited anything, I'm a bit out of the loop. #When writing down references, do I start with page 2''' or page '''1? Since I'm reading off the internet, I base the page numbers on the what the website says, and since it counts all the pages including the cover, the story would usually begin at page 2 or so. What do I put down? #Am editing pages as I go. I'm drafting the Demon Card and Overdrive pages, but I have no idea what template to use, what format to go with. What should I do? #Is there anyone working on Haru or Elie's pages right now? Cuz like I said, I'm adding things up as I go (am re-reading the manga from the start), and just in case, I don't want to clash edits with anyone. #It seems you haven't revoked my admin rights yet. I am so happy I could cry. And hug you. And tackle you. And do all three things at once in no particular order. This isn't actually a question. Just wanted you to know how awesome you are and how grateful I am. Seriously. (Here, have me virtually appreciating you. ( ˘ ³˘)❤) Many, many thanks as always, Mega-chan!（*＾3＾）/～☆ 10:24, May 28, 2014 (UTC) I know this is a bit late but... HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MEGA-CHAN! I'll make you a banner later, promise. It's been ages! Real life has been getting the better of the both of us it seems. *Sulks* I missed you so much too. But now I have tons of free time because our school calendar changed and we have about four months of vacation now (I used up two already) so for the most part, I literally have nothing better to do. *Throws confetti* Anyway, as I always say everytime I go on hiatus, it's nice to be back! I'm on a roll with the arc pages, so hopefully, I get everything done soon enough. When I finish that, then I'll start on the character pages maybe. Just a question though: what are we gonna do about the anime/manga differences? I'm following the manga because 1) it's canon and 2) I don't have the anime, but shouldn't we allot a section for their differences or something? Thanks!!! 00:58, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Re: Birthday You're leaving the Wiki?! For good? Or am I getting ahead of myself? I mean, not that I don't understand where you're coming from, and yeah, Wiki did get a lot more stressful for me too since I started editing it (sometimes, I can't even enjoy the manga anymore because I'm busy cataloging stuffs in my head for later editing), but I dunno, I still enjoy it somewhat, and I genuinely can't see myself leaving it permanently (at least not for now), so I come back regardless of how long I've been gone. But that's just me, maybe. As for FT, oh gods, I'm way, way, waaaayyyyyyyyy behind on it. I don't even remember exactly where I last stopped. I think it was when Laxus and that demon guy person thingie was duking it out, though I can't be too sure. I really need to catch up soon because my friend keeps threatening to spoil me, and I've already figured out from her hints that Aquarius had "died" (or something. I really, really don't want to find out the specifics until I'm reading it myself). I seriously need to get back on it. But anyway. Don't stress yourself out too much! You're in college now too, right? Remember to always take care of yourself, ok? (LOL) 03:06, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Let's not ignore each other's words. XD Okay, okay. I'll read it right now. Will see you in a bit! 03:32, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Super sorry for the late reply! I just got back from watching Maleficent (a bit of a disappointment, if you ask me). Hmmm... for now, I'm mostly catching up on Fairy Tail and Bleach, but I think Noragami should be a pretty good series. I watched the anime, and it has a decent plot but the real clincher is the voice actors. Hell, it has Yuki Kaji, Jun Fukuyama, and Hiroshi Kamiya, and any series with even one of those seiiyus is worth a good look into, so I think you should give it a go (if you obviously haven't seen it yet). 12:38, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Hello My name is Phantom, I'm the Founder and Admin of the http://toriko-fan-fiction.wikia.com/wiki/Toriko_Fan_Fiction_Wiki and I am hoping that we can become affiliated with this wiki. If we can, http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140513172036/toriko-fan-fiction/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png, here is our word mark. Also it is a fanon, the name was just taken already so we had to make due with Toriko Fan Fiction Wiki. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 21:26, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Whelps. I've finally caught up on Fairy Tail. I'm more or less happy with this arc. It still has a generous helping of plot armors, but the story and pacing are pretty good, so I'm not complaining. Also. Aquarius. Aquarius... The whole time she was explaining the plan to Lucy (which reeks of plot armors and a fine example of a deus ex machina (had to look this word up lol)), I was getting goosebumps. I haven't had goosebumps from reading Fairy Tail in a while. And the whole deal with Lucy... you also getting the feeling of a Resha Valentine part 2? Also, what do you think of Silver? Sorry I can't recommend any other manga for you (_ _) I'm in a hunt for a good series myself, so I'll let you know when I find something that's good. 05:24, May 30, 2014 (UTC) http://toriko-fan-fiction.wikia.com/wiki/Toriko_Fan_Fiction_Wiki I have added Rave Master Wiki on our list just to let you know [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 15:29, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Honestly, Fairy Tail could be so much better if Hiro would just drag things out even by a chapter. The battles are always so quick. I mean, look at Bleach. Bleach had more than 20 freaking chapters for one battle alone, and even then, the ending was still a little bit rushes (compared to all the build up). You think with other manga-kas dedicating half a year to a single fight, Hiro could take the hint and lengthen his fights even by the slightest bit, but noooooo. If Hiro relegated even half the screen time he puts into fan service into battles and actual plot developments, Fairy Tail would be perfect (almost). Lucy's fight had so much potential in it. Literally every important plot element could have been explored, especially with the involvement of the Celestial Spirit King (now that was power), and all that hoo-hah with the Lumen Histoire. Honestly, I complain about this every time =__= I'll be sure to check Deathtopia out. Thanks for the rec!!! 15:33, May 30, 2014 (UTC) My sentiments exactly. Jackal was a pretty good character. Sad to see him gone so soon. I really love Sayla's (Seira?) character, though. I like her design. Her powers were pretty neat, but the whole book throwing thing was just... whoa, major weird. As a bookworm, I found it slightly offensive lol. Of all the fights, I think it was the only one I can't really complain about. The ending was rushed, but overall, it was pretty good. Something about seeing in Mira in action really just fascinates me. And I enjoyed both their powers. Although I'm a billion times more confused about the take-over magic now, the fight did a good job delving into it, which is nice. Also, the entire arc gives me massive Percy Jackson feelings with all its Greek mythology incorporation, so that's a huge bonus. XD Have you read that series? I'm not really a fan of the children/teen fantasy genre, but, I dunno, I guess the PJO series was pretty decent. The author had a funny style of writing. I notice I get sidetracked pretty easily. (_ _) Dammit, attention span! 10:03, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Time Hey, Mega, I'm not sure if this is just an issue on my computer or something, but... err... my time on the Admin page is about 2 hours advanced. I mean, it's not really a big deal or anything, but what if someone sees my current time, and think I should be awake or something and message me and expect me to reply right away, but since it's 2 hours ahead, I'm still fast asleep, and I can't reply, and the universe implodes and all life just ceases to be...? So... you know... how do I fix this? I also left another message above. XD 11:13, May 31, 2014 (UTC) The movies are *makes strangling noises of indignation that sounds suspiciously like a cat drugged on catnip*. The books are infinitely better. The timezone is correct. PHT (UTC+08:00). I even Googled it in case something is up on my end, but even Google says that the time around here is 21:00-ish as of the moment. I don't know. I'm not sure why I'm making a big deal out of this lol. Don't worry about this, Mega-swan. 13:48, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Still 2 hours early lol. You know what, let's just drop this. XD Sadly, I don't. I stopped watching at some point in the Tenrou Island arc (107-ish I think?). I heard the anime had to go on a really long hiatus because it caught up with the manga. Is it back now? 03:22, June 1, 2014 (UTC) I think I know what the problem is. Instead of +12, try +8. What's the issue with the anime? Too much fillers? 03:37, June 1, 2014 (UTC) I... I totally knew I could edit that! Who am I kidding? I had no idea what the sysop thingie is, and was worried I might screw the entire page up. Now I'm really curious about the anime. Did they change animating studios or something? I might check out a few videos on YouTube to see what you're talking about. Or better yet. Do you know where I can download HD anime? Thanks!!! 03:57, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Inactivity Hiya, Mega-chan. Terribly sorry for my sudden inactivity. This time, I really did not mean for this to happen (no school or work drama). My laptop is almost kicking the bucket, you see. Well, not really my laptop per se, but the battery. It takes a measly one hour to recharge, but dies suddenly in less than 30 minutes. It also keeps shocking me--literally. Like, sparks fly everywhere when I plug the charger on, and I can't use it for more than 5 seconds without getting electrocuted. Sometimes with a vengeance. I tried to use my tablet to edit, but wow, that turned out to be disastrous. I thought we could have gotten it fixed eventually, but it's been almost two or three months since I stopped using my computer altogether, and we still haven't had it repaired. So I decided it's high time to inform you that I still have no idea how long I'll be inactive (I originally assumed it would only have been a couple of days, at worst, and, well, here we are now). The most I could do is leave messages, and do some minor edits here and there (probably), but major edits are out of the question, because my tablet has a habit of refreshing the pages every time I switch tabs. I would say I'm not trying to make excuses for slacking off, but who am I kidding. XD Anyway, I'm really, really sorry, and I promise that as soon as my laptop is in tiptop shape again, I shall return. And, as always, you're awesome, Mega-chan. :D 08:23, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Hi Mega, can we affiliate this wiki and the Eyeshield 21 Wiki? I became the admin there and I thought that maybe we can affiliate. Here is our wordmark. Thanks. 16:47, July 13, 2014 (UTC) HI OMEGA-SENPAI!!!!!! Omega-senpai hello it's Bato! OMG! OMG! i'm in Rave wiki with Omega-senpai! XD looking forward to impress you senpai! please take care of little Bato senpai! <3! --Bato of the Heavy Iron Rock Hammer (talk) 14:46, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Hi Mega. Since you didn't reply, I guess it's a no then. Sorry for bothering. 11:24, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Thanks a ton! And it's okay, people tend to forget things. :) Hope more users come to and if possible, fro (since right now, there are only 2 active users over ES21 wiki). 08:36, July 25, 2014 (UTC) And... I forgot to say before. Can we affiliate with the Black Bullet wiki as well? 18:17, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Hi Mega, can you tell me how do you make the Collapsible and GallerySwtich Templates work? For I don't now why the same templates at ES21 wiki don't work. I thought that maybe I can ask you for help. And sorry 'bout the lack of edits here, I'm too busy to log in. Thanks. 16:49, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Chimaki-senpai Hi, it's me Silver (the wiki user, not FT chara). Can we affiliate Eyeshield 21 Wiki with Black Bullet's? As well as Brave 10 Wiki? And Brave 10 Wiki to this wiki? If you have no problem, then here are the wordmarks: Brave 10 Wiki Wordmark and Eyeshield 21 Wiki Wordmark. Hope you understood my request, Chimaki-senpai (can I call you Chimapai for short? Haha). 17:34, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Request for the Prison School Wiki Hi, I'm from the Prison School Wiki, a new animanga wiki undergoing fast expansion with a huge amount of new content & only getting bigger now that the anime is out. I'd like to affiliate with the Rave Master wiki to support our expansion and broaden our horisons. Here is our logo and icon, here are our stats. I wish you and your community well with your work. Thank you for your time, [[User:Speedit| Speedit ]] talk contribs 16:58, July 30, 2015 (UTC) PS: I wanted to inform you ahead of time that as a seinen manga, the manga contains some censored nudity, and contains no highly/directly explicit content such as intercourse, nipples and genitalia. I will name any objectionable content to my knowledge here: * censored nudes in Chapter 2 and 3 (possibly for serialisation ranking purposes by the mangaka) - a 2-chapter bath scene below the level of Fairy Tail's Tenrou mid-manga group bath scene however * general focus on perversion by the five main characters * The Vice President Meiko Shiraki is the human source of most of the fanservice in the manga Even so, it has won an award from Kodansha and is known for the high quality of the art, the school life and the genius comedy behind the intricacies of the plot. However, we do have a fanservice warning and censorship templates/disputes on our wiki. For this reason, I will understand if a reccomendation for affiliation with your sister site the Fairy Tail Wiki is the best you can do. [[User:Speedit| Speedit ]] talk contribs 17:27, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Affiliation Request Hello! I am one of the admins of the Haikyuu!! Wiki. We would like to request to be affiliated w/ your wiki. Here is our wordmark. Thanks! 1qaz 08:09, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Hello! Can I get an updated on my affiliation request? 1qaz (talk) 13:38, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Hi We spoke quite a while ago, i asked you if we could affiliated our Toriko Fan fiction wiki with your's. We updated the wordmark and was hoping to get it updated. wordmark [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 20:44, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Affiliations Hello! I'm from the FCB Wiki. I would like to request to be affiliated with your wiki. Here is our wordmark. Thanks! um hi! i was wondering if you could help me with something? i'm trying to add pages to another wikia and i'm really confused as to how to add info boxes to the pages eheh... --Serenity1035 (talk) 05:57, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: Late B Didn't think someone 'round the Wiki would remember... Thanks Mega, means a lot. -- 14:30, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Now that's for sure. -- 16:07, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Hi, I'm new to this but I made a pretty cool rave logo for the wiki. --Sajblu (talk) 15:41, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Leopard Hi Mega, I don't know when's the last time you actually edited though (all I know is that you've resigned from your admin position in the Fairy Tail wiki and I ended up with the conclusion that you may not be as active anymore...) Even so, I've got a question since I can't find anything. Somebody edited Leopard's page and claimed that her status is 'Alive' and wrote the reason in the Trivia section, yet I don't particularly get it so I thought I'd ask you. Hello, by the way. 13:53, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Hello, I come form the Nanbaka wikia. We are looking to affiliate. would you be interested in affiliating? thanks for your consideration - Riopug Two Strange, Vandalizing Wiki Editors I know you're busy. I just need one request because we have two strange wiki editors: http://ravemaster.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Mark_Wowdwod http://ravemaster.wikia.com/wiki/User:Glen_Gable Past year, they kept removing content and reverting statuses without adding references or making an effort to add all details. They come up with dubious sources which I can't even track down about Hiro Mashima stating Leopard is alive. I was late but I did take care Silver Claimers's Leopard request which is the message above mine. I finished her page with all the references. I hope you ban those 2 users because they kept pestering Fairy Tail wiki editors and myself with strange requests. Glen Cable got banned on Fairy Tail Wikia for constantly pestering and removing talk messages: http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Glen_Gable I was hoping to contact you. If not, no worries, I'll contact Wikia Staff to take care of those two users. I can't stop Glen from making strange edits on my own. The guy has trouble understanding policies and advice from fellow wiki editors. Thanks Takashichea (talk) 23:31, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Thanks No, it's my fault. I didn't check. When the guy came into my Wikia and removed a talk page, that triggered red flags for me. I check here and saw those two doing weird stuff for almost a year. I didn't know it went on for so long. Takashichea (talk) 19:57, May 30, 2017 (UTC)